


love will tear us apart

by evanobody



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern AU - Thor, Thor AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanobody/pseuds/evanobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU en el que Loki y Thor comparten piso en una gran ciudad en la que también viven sus mejores amigos. Cada vez las cosas se ponen más difíciles entre los hermanos (hermanastros, en realidad) y tendrán que afrontar retos y ver cosas que no se esperaban para nada. Dicen que del odio al amor hay solo un paso, y los Odinson están a punto de comprobarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. End of a Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer fanfic así "larguillo" que escribo -tengo más capítulos escritos- y quería compartirlo con todos. He añadido un personaje original (Ferdinand -o Dino-) que creo que dará mucho juego más tarde. Este es un capítulo "piloto" por decirlo de alguna forma y es, más que nada, para introducir la era en la que están y un poco cómo es Loki. 
> 
> Sé que es un fic Loki/Thor, y lo siento por la falta del rubiales en este capítulo! De todas formas, en el segundo es su introducción y es más "su" capítulo, es decir, que no hay tanto Loki, se invierte el protagonismo. Espero que os guste!

Con la boca entreabierta, las piernas encogidas casi llegando a tocar su pecho y los brazos cruzados en este, hecho un ovillo, Loki descansaba en el sofá. Su respiración era regular y ligera, también silenciosa. Si no fuera por el hecho de que su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez que llenaba sus pulmones de aire y lo volvía a soltar parecería que estuviera muerto. Si se estiraba no cabía en el mueble, un metro ochenta y ocho no podía caber fácilmente entre los cojines, por eso normalmente se encogía y se relajaba en esa postura. Entre sueños escuchó su móvil sonar una y otra vez, la melodía de “Green Eyes”, de Wavves, resonaba en el apartamento vacío, y después de unos segundos paraba y todo volvía a sumirse en un silencio absoluto, un silencio sepulcral. Al rato la escena se repetía, pero a Loki no parecía importarle, no se había movido ni un ápice desde la primera vez que el aparato sonó. Dos, tres, y hasta cuatro veces llegó a pasar lo mismo. Cuando el teléfono volvió a molestar a Odinson por quinta vez, este dejó salir un pequeño gruñido y se giró, alargando el brazo para descolgarlo y llevarlo a su oreja.

– ¿Se puede saber qué quieres?

Loki casi nunca gritaba, su tono de voz era uno normal y calmado. Ahora, era casi un susurro pero aun así, él lo notaba como si estuviera casi dejándose la voz. No había nadie más en casa y sus vecinos –por una vez en su vida– parecía que estaban también bastante calmados. Al otro lado del auricular, la voz grave de Ferdinand no paraba de quejarse y de exigir explicaciones.

– ¿Se puede saber por qué te tengo que llamar diez veces para que cojas el puto teléfono, Loki?

Loki abrió la boca para decir algo, y solo en ese segundo que tardó en contestar ya tenía una excusa preparada. Se podía decir que Loki tenía un don, tenía muchas habilidades, por supuesto, pero su don era el de las palabras. Podía convencerte con un minuto o con una hora, con diez palabras o con mil, pero lo hacía. Siempre lo hacía. Aparte de ser un tipo persuasivo, un gran orador, era un gran mentiroso. No era un mentiroso compulsivo, pero sabía cómo hacerte creer en lo que él quisiera y siempre tenía una frase convincente en la punta de su lengua de plata, siempre.

– Estaba ocupado trabajando, sabes que tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Me vas a decir ahora qué quieres?

Loki se refregó los ojos con su mano libre y frunció un poco el ceño, moviendo su muñeca izquierda para mover el reloj y poder ver qué hora era. 15:53. Probablemente se habría quedado dormido en el sofá después de comer. Su intención era solo tumbarse un rato y después seguir con ese trabajo que tenía, pero bueno, él ya sabía a lo que se exponía cuando pensaba que solo iba a ser un momento de relax.

Su trabajo consistía en escribir críticas, de cine o de literatura, lo que fuera que le dijesen. No era el trabajo de sus sueños, pero qué más daba. Ferdinand trabajaba con él la mayoría del tiempo, así que eran algo así como mejores amigos. Hacía unos años que se conocían y al principio no habían congeniado del todo, pero con el tiempo entablaron conversación y se convirtieron en lo que eran ahora.

– Nada, solo quería saber si querías ir a tomar algo. – Dijo Ferdinand, más tranquilo y con más calma, más comprensivo. Seguramente había creído a Loki, todos lo hacían. Bueno, casi todos los hacían. – Pero bueno, si tienes otros planes, déjalo.

– No no, nos vemos en media hora en el café de siempre. ¿Bien?

– Claro, te espero allí.

Ferdinand colgó y Loki hizo lo mismo, dejando su teléfono en la mesa del café se escurrió en el sofá hasta apoyar la cabeza en el brazo del mismo, las piernas colgaban desde el otro extremo y entonces suspiró sonoramente. Después de unos momentos allí, tumbado, decidió que sería mejor levantarse si no quería cometer el mismo error de antes. Loki fue hasta el dormitorio para decidir qué se iba a poner. Digamos que su sueldo de crítico era un poco mediocre, por lo que no podía permitirse tener ropa muy cara en el armario, pero de todas formas siempre había sido un tipo elegante. Por una parte daba igual lo que se pusiera, no era la ropa lo que hacía a una persona así, era el porte. La forma de caminar de Loki, con esas piernas casi interminables y una decisión y determinación inigualables, la seguridad en sí mismo o por lo menos la apariencia, todo él era la personificación de la elegancia. Por otra parte, sabía cómo vestir siendo fiel a un estilo propio y original, pero a la vez fácilmente admirado por todos y aceptado por la gente.

Cogió unos pantalones de cuero ajustados que combinó con un jersey de color verde oscuro, le iba anchísimo pero por esa misma razón le encantaba. Cuando había localizado las botas militares –que tenían la punta y el talón de charol, eran sus favoritas– las cogió y después de revolver por los cajones y encontrar la ropa interior que quería, entró al baño para darse una ducha y poder llegar a tiempo a encontrarse con Ferdinand.

Al salir, después de vestirse, se miró al espejo para arreglarse el pelo. Loki era un hombre de piel pálida y ojos muy azules. Su pelo era negro como el carbón y siempre destacaba por el gran contraste entre los dos tonos. Su forma de “peinarse” era revolviendo un poco su cabello con los dedos. Alcanzó su abrigo largo de color negro y se enfundó en él, después descolgó la bufanda negra del perchero para ponérsela alrededor del cuello. Miró la hora en el reloj de muñeca y después de meter la cartera, el móvil y las llaves del apartamento en los bolsillos salió a la calle. Como de costumbre, bajó por las escaleras y no por el ascensor, simplemente odiaba el ascensor. No importaba que viviera en un quinto piso, siempre era fiel a los escalones. Salió a la calle y el viento le dio una gran bofetada. Estaba congelado y podía ver cómo los primeros copos de nieve empezaban a caer. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y empezó a avanzar hacia el café dónde había quedado con su compañero.

Con paso ligero tardó apenas diez minutos en llegar al Klaus’ Koffee. Unas campanillas se escucharon cuando abrió la puerta y todo el mundo se giró para mirar quién entraba, no porque les importase demasiado, sino por el sobresalto del ruido. Todos se giraron menos Ferdinand, cómo no. Loki medio sonrió y se acercó a la camarera para pedir un café solo, después se dirigió hacia la mesa mientras se quitaba el abrigo y la bufanda. Los dejó en el banco donde estaba sentado Dino y Loki tomó asiento en frente de este. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de su amigo y Ferdinand levantó la mirada hacia Loki. Dino soltó una risita, de esas risas tontas.

– ¿Dónde se supone que vas con esa nariz, Loki?

Loki medio levantó una ceja y le miró, serio. Después negó con la cabeza y la camarera dejó el café encima de la mesa. Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y después volvió a mirar a Ferdinand.

– Ha, ha, ha. – Dijo Loki, rascándose la nariz y notando que estaba helada. – Si hubieras venido andando, como yo, no te reirías tanto. Pero bueno, ya sabemos cómo eres…

Loki sonrió ampliamente, con malicia. Así era él, en primer lugar: orgulloso. Después, Odinson siempre estaba a la defensiva. No buscaba pelea ni tampoco era muy bueno con los puños, pero sus palabras podían hacer mucho más daño que cualquier golpe. Loki tenía una lengua viperina, aunque claro estaba, también tenía un corazón y no todo lo que decía tenía como objetivo herir. Sin ir más lejos, en aquel mismo momento, con Ferdinand, no quería destrozarle la vida, simplemente buscaba pincharle un poco.

– ¿Has visto ya esa película francesa? ¿Estabas escribiendo la crítica cuando te he llamado antes o qué?

Loki negó con la cabeza y bostezó, tapándose la boca con una mano y haciendo un gesto con la otra a Ferdinand, a modo de decirle que esperara para una respuesta, giró su cabeza hacia la cristalera que tenía al lado. Los pequeños y finos copos de nieve eran ahora una nieve más densa que empezaba a amontonarse encima de los coches y sobre la calzada, tiñendo toda la ciudad de blanco. Cuando cerró la boca, se llevó la taza de café a los labios y dio el primer sorbo; estaba ardiendo, así que la dejó otra vez encima de la mesa. Hacía frío, pero no quería tener una garganta en llamas.

– No, aún no. Estoy leyendo un libro que… - Loki dejó de hablar y frunció un poco el ceño, mirando a Ferdinand, que escondía una sonrisa y aguantaba una carcajada. – Ferdinand, eres estúpido. – Dijo Loki mirándole. Se encogió de hombros pero rió con él.

– ¿Puedo? – Ferdinand pidió permiso a Odinson para reírse, aunque Loki aún no sabía qué le había hecho tanta gracia y tampoco sabía para qué necesitaba su permiso para hacer algo así. De todas formas, Loki le hizo un gesto con la mano y Dino hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos, encima de la mesa de la cafetería. Cuando recobró el aliento, volvió a levantar la mirada. – Ha sido muy tonto, tienes razón.

Si había algo que hiciera a Loki feliz, eso era estar en lo cierto y que además se lo reconocieran. A Loki le gustaba alardear, le gustaba estar en la cima de todo y por eso pecaba de envidioso. No es que quisiera ser el centro de atención, solo quería lo justo, lo que se merecía. Si era el mejor que había en la sala, quería que la gente lo admitiera, pero aun así nunca lo pediría. Su vanidad y su orgullo no le permitían rebajarse hasta tal nivel, él necesitaba que la gente se diera cuenta, no estaba a favor de ir mendigando reconocimiento y halagos. Simplemente los conseguía.

– Si no tienes mucha cosa que hacer podríamos salir a cenar hoy. – Ferdinand se encogió de hombros y miró a Loki con cara de cachorro. Loki era inmune a esos trucos, pero de todas formas, no tenía nada que hacer.

– Vale, pero no vamos a ir a un indio y lo sabes. – Advirtió Loki. Cogió el café y dio otro sorbo, después miró a Ferdinand entre divertido y curioso, pero este tenía una revista y no podía ver a su compañero.

– Uhm, como quieras. – Dijo Ferdinand, con los ojos pegados al artículo. – O en vez de salir, podemos pedir pizza y cenar en tu casa.

Ferdinand levantó la mirada entonces para esperar la respuesta de Loki, que había mantenido la postura hasta que llegara aquel momento. Ferdinand se mordió el labio inferior y después cerró la revista de un golpe. Cruzó los brazos encima de la mesa y después suspiró sonoramente.

– ¿A qué viene esa cara? – Dino se llevó las manos a la cara y se escuchó un grito ahogado. Se escurrió en la silla un poco y después volvió a incorporarse rápidamente, lanzando una mirada de desaprobación a Loki. - ¿Qué me vas a preguntar?

– La pizza me parece bien. – Dijo Loki encogiéndose de hombros y alargando un poco más la espera de Ferdinand por saber qué era lo que quería. – La pregunta es, ¿vamos a tener que ser tres? – Alzó una ceja. – Aunque me parezca divertida la pregunta, si la respuesta es sí no me hará tanta gracia.

Loki podía permitirse ser sincero con Ferdinand de vez en cuando, y sobretodo lo hacía cuando se trataba de las chicas con las que salía. Odinson sospechaba algo, Dino se traía algo entre manos pero estaba seguro de que no se lo contaría, así que decidió que él mismo sacaría el tema. Podía casi afirmar que había estado viéndose con Sif y eso era algo que simplemente no cabía en la cabeza de Loki.

– No sé de qué me hablas, Loki. – Ferdinand dejó salir estas palabras como con cansancio y además, algo molesto.

– ¿Sif? ¿En serio? – Loki entrecerró los ojos e insistió. Ferdinand sabía de lo que Loki le estaba hablando y Loki no iba a darse por vencido.

– CÁ-LLA-TE. – Ferdinand se tapó la cara y se recostó en el banco en el que estaba sentado. Loki esperó, muy recto, en su sitio. No habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando Ferdinand se sentó como todo el mundo en el banco y miró a Loki. – Vale, sí, Sif. No, no es en serio. Aunque a lo mejor…

– No. – La tranquilidad y la calma en la voz de Loki era incluso aterradora. Interrumpió a Ferdinand y este se quedó con la palabra en la boca. – Ferdinand, te prohibiré la entrada a mi apartamento. – Cogió su café, ahora ya templado, y dio un largo sorbo del mismo. Ferdinand solo le miraba con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, como si le estuviera retando.

– Tú mismo me presentaste a Sif, ahora no me puedes decir que lo deje pasar. ¿Qué hay de malo?

– En realidad no nos caemos bien, ella no confía en mí. - Loki tenía otras razones, razones de más peso y no tan insignificantes, pero su perfil de mentiroso no podía permitirle sincerarse con Ferdinand. No en aquel momento, no sobre aquel tema.

– Bueno, solo me estaba quedando contigo. – Medio sonrió Ferdinand. – No creo que ella quiera nada conmigo.

– No te preocupes, tienes una PS3 y una guitarra. – Loki le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, levantándose del banco para poder alcanzarle. No era demasiado bueno consolando a la gente, igualmente nadie había sido bueno consolándole a él, y de verdad lo había necesitado. Quizás parte de lo que era ahora se debía a las circunstancias en las que creció, a todo lo que le pasó.

– ¿Te vas a acabar eso de una vez o nos quedamos aquí todo el día? – Preguntó Ferdinand señalando la taza de café de su compañero.

– Wow, calma. Yo acabo de llegar. – Dijo Loki rodando los ojos. A Loki no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes, sino todo lo contrario. Él quería ser el jefe, el cerebro, el que decía a todo el mundo lo que tenía que hacer y distribuía a todos. Como el tipo perseverante que era, casi siempre conseguía lo que se proponía si es que era posible, y ser el líder era algo a lo que había llegado en muchos aspectos. Por desgracia, no en su trabajo. Pero eso era otra historia, no estaba tan mal con ello, podía soportarlo, al fin y al cabo siempre conseguía los acuerdos que quería.

Ferdinand resopló ante la respuesta de Loki, sabía que tenía las de perder si se ponía a discutir con él. Siempre con todos los argumentos posibles, demasiadas palabras, demasiada razón como para intentarlo. Giró la cabeza hacia la cristalera y miró como la nieve no había dejado de caer ni un solo momento desde que Loki había entrado en la cafetería. Ahora ya no se podía ver el suelo y, aunque sonara y se viera extraño, la calle estaba casi desierta. Los coches habían quedado casi sepultados bajo los blancos copos, y pronto a la vista de los demás solo serían un pequeño bulto a un lado de la acera, inutilizables hasta la madrugada siguiente. Todo aquello le hizo pensar en él, él que había venido en bicicleta. Se acercó al cristal lo suficiente como para que su nariz se pegara a este y buscó con la mirada su medio de transporte, allí atado al poste. Así que debería volver a casa andando y además llevando la bicicleta a su lado, a no ser que prefiriera ir en ella y correr el riesgo de resbalar y morir.

Loki y Ferdinand solo se quedaron en silencio. Cada uno iba a lo suyo, Ferdinand ojeaba su revista de vez en cuando o si no, pegaba la cara al cristal para ver qué pasaba fuera. Loki, por su parte, pensaba en algunos problemas que había tenido antes y daba pequeños tragos a su café, disfrutando de la bebida. Loki era, en diferentes aspectos y al mismo tiempo, muy perfeccionista. Loki quería que las cosas siguieran su curso, quería que todo lo que él hiciera estuviera bien, y no solo eso, sino que fuese lo mejor. Era muy ordenado y su casa siempre estaba impecable, sus críticas eran repasadas decenas de veces en busca de errores o aspectos que mejorar. Por otra parte, este perfeccionismo había hecho crecer una cierta dependencia en Loki, necesitaba la opinión de los demás, necesitaba su apoyo y su aprobación. El problema era que, si Loki no obtenía estos pero era merecedor, no sabía aceptar las críticas. Por otra parte, aunque nunca lo reconocería, seguía actuando como un niño. Perseverante a más no poder y rencoroso como él solo. Casi siempre bastante serio, aunque de vez en cuando te deleitaba con una gran sonrisa y además le encantaba bromear. Loki era un poco contradictorio, su forma de actuar dependía mucho de la situación en la que se encontraba.

– Por cierto, Loki – dijo de repente Ferdinand, incorporándose y mirando cómo Loki daba vueltas a su café con la cucharilla de metal, aunque ya no había nada que remover. Era simple entretenimiento. – Ahora que me has hecho callar durante todo este rato, he estado pensando.

– Dime.

– Creo que a lo mejor no deberíamos ir a cenar a tu casa, no le quiero molestar.

– En casa solo nos puedes molestar a Jankus y a mí. Teniendo en cuenta que Jankus es un gato y se pasa todo el día fuera de casa o tirado en algún sofá, no creo que le importe demasiado.

– Creía que…

– Creías mal. – Interrumpió Loki. Como casi todo el tiempo, no tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema. Se bebió lo que quedaba en la taza de un trago.

Ferdinand volvió a estirarse en el banco como había hecho antes tantas veces, suspiró y dejó salir unos grititos como de dolor. Loki le miró negando con la cabeza, aunque Dino no podía verle. Este subió un brazo a la mesa y lo alargó todo lo que pudo, buscando alguna parte del cuerpo de su compañero.

– Loki, sácame de aquí o mátame.

Loki cogió el abrigo y se lo puso, después se levantó y dio dos pasos para llegar al banco de su compañero. Le tendió el brazo y le ayudó a levantarse. Ferdinand cogió su gabardina de color rojo, muy llamativa, y metió la revista que había estado leyendo en uno de los bolsillos de esta.

– Has perdido algo de sentido del humor, pero por lo menos sigues siendo todo un fashion victim. – Ferdinand sonrió ampliamente y le dio un golpe en el hombro a Loki, siguiendo el gesto con un guiño para nada disimulado en tono burlón.

Loki rió ante el comentario de su compañero. No fue una carcajada, pero rió de verdad, fue algo sincero. Cuando Dino hacía referencia a su vestimenta siempre le hacía gracia, no sabía por qué pero la verdad es que le parecía divertido que se fijara en cómo vestía y además se atreviera a decirle esas cosas. Eran esas pequeñas cosas las que al final habían hecho que él y Ferdinand llegaran a ser amigos.

– Deberías dejar la bicicleta ahí y volver a por ella cuando salgas de casa.

– Ah, ¿es que voy a pasarme todo el día contigo?

– Si no quieres, no. – Dijo Loki encogiéndose de hombros. Realmente no le importaba, es decir, lo que fuera que decidiera Ferdinand le parecería bien. – Pero como eres tú el que me ha llamado antes unas cinco veces, me ha hecho venir hasta aquí, me ha propuesto que cenemos juntos y me está obligando a salir de la cafetería en la que estábamos, suponía que querías.

– Bueno vale, ¿pero no tenías trabajo que hacer?

– Ferdinand – dijo Loki abriendo la puerta del Klaus’ Koffee y saliendo a la calle -, si no quieres venir no te preocupes, nos vemos esta noche.

Eran sobre las cinco y cuarto de la tarde pero parecía mucho más tarde. El sol estaba escondido y la nieve no dejaba de caer, todo estaba oscuro y pese a ser un momento en el que la gente normalmente salía a la calle sin importarle el tiempo que hacía, allí solo estaban Ferdinand y Loki.

– No es tan fácil deshacerse de mí, Loki. – Ferdinand cerró, finalmente, la puerta de la cafetería y empezó a seguir a Loki, que caminaba más rápido que él. En parte esto era porque Ferdinand era bastante más bajito que Odinson, sus piernas eran más cortas y casi nunca podía tomarse las cosas con calma al lado de Loki, ya que si se permitía ese lujo se quedaba atrás. – Vale, iremos y podemos trabajar o lo que sea. De todas formas, en casa me aburro.

– Mientras no me molestes cuando lea, sabes que me da igual. – Dijo Loki aminorando el paso, viendo como su amigo sufría por caminar al mismo nivel que él.

Ferdinand no era el típico amigo pesado, en realidad. El problema de Ferdinand era a su vez su gran virtud, y es que era un tipo original. Podías pensar que había mucha gente como él, que no tenía nada de especial, pero en realidad había algo en su forma de actuar y en su forma de pensar que le hacía muy único. No era irritante, no era tonto, era Ferdinand. Había que tener mucha paciencia para estar a su alrededor, pero en realidad y aunque Loki nunca se lo diría –ya que su orgullo no se lo permitiría– para él merecía la pena armarse de valor y soportarle, Ferdinand había sido al fin y al cabo uno de sus grandes apoyos.

Ferdinand sonrió ante el comentario de su compañero y no dejaba de girarse para mirar y comprobar que su bicicleta estaba bien allí, cubierta de nieve pero por lo menos nadie se la robaría. Iba intercalando miradas hacia atrás y miradas hacia adelante, esperando no caerse o darse un golpe contra una farola o cualquier poste, y a la vez miraba al suelo para no resbalarse. Loki le miraba de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

– Nadie querría robarte la bicicleta, ¿vale? Mejor mira al frente y ya está.

Loki rodó los ojos y Ferdinand solo le hizo caso, sin decir nada. Los dos siguieron su camino hacia el apartamento de Loki sin decirse nada. El viento había empezado a soplar más y más fuerte y los chicos caminaban cegados por la nieve, teniendo a su favor una acera ancha y una ciudad demasiado desierta. Los dos llevaban las manos en los bolsillos y los cuellos de sus abrigos subidos hasta arriba, intentando sobrevivir a aquella ventisca que acababa de levantarse en su contra. Ferdinand iba haciendo la superficie más estrecha, acercándose cada vez más a Loki hasta el punto en que llegaba a empujarle un poco hacia la izquierda.

– Ferdinand, me vas a echar al asfalto, ¿qué quieres? – El tono de Loki no era exactamente de ira o de verdadero enfado, simplemente estaba un poco molesto.

– Hace frío, me muero.

– No, no te mueres. – Todo esto lo dijeron con los cuellos de sus abrigos aún hasta arriba, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin cambiar nada más que su posición en la calle. Loki miró hacia abajo con una ceja en alto –tenía que mirar hacia abajo debido a la diferencia de altura entre él y su compañero– y sacó su mano derecha del bolsillo para rodear menos de dos segundos a Ferdinand por el hombro. – Ya no morirás, perfecto. – Después aprovechó que había sacado la mano del abrigo para darle un pequeño empujón y llevarlo al otro lado de la acera, y con una pequeña sonrisa malévola volvió a refugiar sus dedos en la calidez de la gabardina.

En los minutos que siguieron Ferdinand no volvió a hacer nada más, y tampoco Loki. Lo único que pasó es que Loki tocó el hombro de Ferdinand para señalarle que se apresurara un poco y Loki le adelantó, abriendo la puerta del portal y aguantándola así hasta que su compañero entrara.

Una vez los dos estuvieron dentro, la puerta se cerró con un sonido seco y que probablemente se escuchó en todo el bloque. Ferdinand suspiró y Loki abrió el buzón solo por simple curiosidad. A veces la gente dejaba las promociones allí y ya que iban a pedir pizza, estaba bien saberlas.

Ferdinand apretó el botón que hacía que el ascensor bajara y se quedó allí de pie, esperándolo. Loki le hizo una señal avisándole de que se verían arriba y Dino solo asintió con la cabeza. Él, al revés que Loki, siempre esperaba el ascensor. Lo mismo le daba que fuera un piso que veinte, el ascensor lo habían inventado para algo y él no gastaría su tiempo subiendo centenares de escalones cuando podía ir tranquilo.

Cuando había subido los dos primeros pisos a pie, Loki ya se había quitado el abrigo y la bufanda, y los copos de nieve que le habían cubierto el pelo y las cejas momentos atrás, se habían deshecho. Con las llaves del 5º D en la mano, la nariz recuperando el color pálido de su piel y dejando atrás el rojo del frío de la calle, siguió subiendo tranquilamente los escalones. Mientras tanto, Ferdinand disfrutaba de la música de ambiente que había en ese ascensor. Nunca entendería por qué ese hilo musical o por qué hilo musical, directamente. Ningún ascensor en el que había estado tenía música salvo aquel.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y Ferdinand salió de allí, Loki ya estaba abriendo su apartamento. Se giró para mirar a Ferdinand y éste entró, como si fuera su casa, y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse el abrigo y dejarlo encima de la silla del salón, después se tiró en plancha en el sofá y se puso a hacer ruidos y a maullar para llamar a Jankus. El gato apareció de la nada y se sentó encima de su pecho, dejándose acariciar por Ferdinand y cerrando los ojos con cada caricia del humano.

Loki cerró la puerta y colgó su abrigo en el perchero, recogió el de Ferdinand y lo dejó junto al suyo. Las llaves tintinearon en su mano unos segundos antes de dejarlas caer encima de la mesa, del mismo modo que dejó su móvil y la cartera que había cogido antes.

– ¿Café, Dino? – Preguntó Loki desde la cocina, mientras ya estaba preparando el suyo.

– Si me dejas vivir, por favor. – Ferdinand se incorporó en el sofá, despertando a Jankus, aunque en realidad este no se fue, se quedó en el regazo de Ferdinand porque sabía que en realidad él nunca le echaría de allí.

Loki podía vivir solamente de café, acababa de tomarse uno pero qué más le daba, era su bebida para cualquier hora del día, cualquier momento era bueno para tomar una taza de café. Después de preparar el suyo y el de Ferdinand los llevó al salón, el suyo lo dejó en la mesa mientras el de su amigo lo llevó a la mesa adecuada, la que estaba al lado del sofá. Cuando tuvo las manos libres, le quitó a Jankus de las piernas y se lo llevó con él a la otra mesa.

Ferdinand miraba a Loki, vestido de verde y negro, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras tenía un libro a su lado, con montones de papeles y DVDs alrededor –eran sus trabajos actuales– pero sin dejar de acariciar al gato, de color negro y ojos oliva, más tranquilo de lo que nunca le había visto. A veces Loki se veía igualito a un rey del mal, a una de esas personas malvadas que planean constantemente un ataque, que preparan su defensa, que solo piensan en hacer daño. Aunque fueran mejores amigos, Ferdinand sabía que Loki tenía un poco de genio del mal dentro de él, y cuando decía “un poco” quería decir en realidad “bastante”, pero aun así le perdonaba y casi –solo casi, ya que nunca nadie lo había hecho ni lo haría– le entendía.

Loki siguió leyendo el libro desde donde lo había dejado el día anterior o probablemente por la mañana, en todo caso, no desde la llamada de Ferdinand. Mientras tanto, Dino sabía que tenía permiso para hacer lo que quisiera en la casa, siempre y cuando no distrajera demasiado a Loki, así que decidió que simplemente se echaría un rato allí mismo. No había tardado ni dos minutos en quedarse dormido y el apartamento de Loki se había convertido, otra vez, en un lugar totalmente silencioso y tranquilo. Lo único que se podía oír eran las hojas del libro, tajantes, y la respiración tranquila de Ferdinand.

El tiempo no dejaba de correr, pero tenían toda la tarde por delante y por supuesto toda la noche para cenar. El pequeño felino se había cansado de tanta tranquilidad después de una hora con Loki primero reposado en su regazo y después en el suelo para enrollarse en cada una de sus piernas y arañarle un poco, jugar con él, mientras se estiraba. En vista de que su dueño no estaba para juegos se había marchado a buscar aventuras por el apartamento o quizás por la calle. Jankus salía y entraba al quinto piso utilizando las escaleras de incendios cuando hacía buen tiempo y todas las ventanas estaban abiertas, en invierno salía por la gatera y entonces simplemente encontraba un camino. Loki no hacía nada por detenerle; Jankus era un gato.

Hacia las ocho Loki estaba ya harto de leer. No le estaba gustando nada aquel libro y apuntaba a cada momento pequeñas notas para después poder escribir una buena crítica, una crítica constructiva no demasiado agresiva pero que llegara a expresar lo que sentía. Puso el punto de libro allí donde se había quedado y se dirigió al sofá. Se quedó allí de pie, mirando a Ferdinand mientras negaba con la cabeza. Dino, por su parte, no se enteraba de nada y estaba totalmente estirado en el sofá, con un brazo por encima del respaldo y el otro sobresaliendo por el brazo del sofá, una pierna hacia allí y la otra hacia allá, un desastre. Su imagen era la contraria a la de Loki cuando dormía. Sin miramientos, Loki cogió las piernas de su compañero y las echó hacia un lado para poder sentarse él en un pequeño hueco. Ferdinand hizo un ruido muy extraño y después se incorporó, mirando a Loki como si fuera de otro mundo, como si no supiera lo que había pasado.

– ¿Y esa pizza dónde está? – Dijo Ferdinand en un bostezo.

– Esa pizza no está. – Dijo Loki, cogiendo el portátil –que estaba encima de la mesa del café- y poniéndolo encima de sus piernas. – Por eso la voy a pedir ahora. 

Ferdinand se quedó asomado a la pantalla del ordenador, estirándose y comprobando que la pizza que estaba pidiendo era de su gusto. Loki le miró cuando iba a finalizar el pedido y Ferdinand simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Cogió la taza de café, que llevaba horas allí y le dio un trago.

– ¿Has trabajado mucho? – Preguntó Dino a Loki, volviendo a beber café.

– Más que tú seguro, Ferdinand. – Contestó. Ferdinand no se lo tomaba a mal, es decir, ya se esperaba una respuesta así, así que para qué decir nada. Para qué quejarse, de todas formas estaba en terreno “enemigo”.

– ¿Dónde está Jankus? – Ferdinand se levantó de un salto y empezó a buscarlo por toda la casa. Con disimulo entró a la cocina y tiró lo que quedaba de café por la fregadera. No es que no le gustara, pero ahora estaba congelado y el tiempo no acompañaba a un frapuccino, para ser sinceros.

– Por ahí, déjale en paz.

– Pero está nevando mucho, no deberías dejarle salir. ¿Por qué le dejas salir? ¿Por dónde sale?

– Es un gato, tiene que salir. Sale por la gatera o por alguna ventana que no esté cerrada del todo.

– ¿Por qué tendrías una ventana abierta en pleno diciembre? ¿Eres retrasado o algo así?

– ¿Acaso hay alguna ventana abierta ahora, Ferdinand? – Loki respiró hondo y esperó una respuesta de Ferdinand, que empezaba a ponerle de los nervios.

– No, tienes razón. Vale. Ya está, no me digas nada. – Ferdinand hablaba muy rápido para no dar tiempo a reaccionar a Loki, siempre lo hacía cuando Loki tenía razón –la mayoría de las veces– y él no.

Loki rodó los ojos y cerró el portátil, cogiendo el mando de la tele y empezando a cambiar canales para mirar qué hacían. Después de cansarse, ya que todo lo que había era basura, encendió la PS3. No es que le apasionara demasiado, casi nunca jugaba ya que siempre estaba trabajando o fuera de casa, pero bueno, estaba ahí por razones. Ferdinand lo vio cuando volvió a entrar el salón y saltó por encima del sofá para sentarse en él. Rápidamente cogió el mando número 1 y se puso a manejar el juego.

– ¿Qué crees que haces? – Dijo Loki, entrecerrando los ojos. – Dame eso ahora mismo.

– Los invitados tienen derecho al mando número 1.

– Ferdinand, no seas niño, dame el mando de una vez, anda.

Entonces Ferdinand se hizo una pequeña bola, guardando el mando bien y encogiéndose todo lo que podía en el sofá. Loki suspiró sonoramente e intentó razonar, pero de ninguna forma iba a dejarle el mando número 1. Si Dino se hubiera comportado o se lo hubiera pedido quizás lo hubiera hecho, quizás le hubiera dado igual; pero ahora no.

– Ferdinand, por favor, tienes veintitrés años. Compórtate.

Pero Ferdinand seguía en su fortaleza y se había despertado con ánimos, con ganas de molestar a Loki. Loki, por su parte, empezó a hacerle cosquillas para ver si volvía a colocarse en una postura normal y casi lo consiguió. Con una pierna consiguió apartar del medio la mesa de café y, enfrente de Ferdinand, pudo meter la mano entre sus brazos y tocar el mando. Ahora solo tenía que estirar, o eso pensó. Loki seguía tirando pero Ferdinand no dejaba de hacer fuerza con el mando hacia sí, hasta que Loki tiró a su compañero al suelo.

– Loki, eso ha dolido.

– ¿Me vas a dar el mando de una vez, por favor?

– ¿Tú qué crees?

Y Ferdinand explotó en una carcajada que acabó por cansar a Loki. Loki se tiró encima de él y rodeó sus piernas en las de Ferdinand, atrapándolo allí. Había perdido el tacto del mando cuando había tirado a Dino del sofá, así que ahora, con una mano aplastando la cara de Ferdinand contra el suelo y la otra intentando deshacer el nudo que eran los brazos de Dino, quería tener el mando entre sus manos. En un movimiento rápido, Ferdinand le dio un pequeño codazo en el costado a Loki y salió corriendo hacia el baño para esconder el premio en uno de los muebles de Loki. Para que Loki no le viera salir de allí, se movió también por el dormitorio de Odinson y su cocina, y después volvió, con aire triunfante.

– ¿Dónde lo has dejado?

– Loki, estás completamente cray cray.

Por aquel momento, Loki ya no sabía si matar a su amigo o reírse. En el fondo, le estaba haciendo gracia. Últimamente las cosas no habían ido nada bien, y todo se le había cruzado y se le había puesto por el medio. Todo estaba revuelto, había tomado decisiones y dicho palabras de las que no estaba seguro y todo había ido del revés. No se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera al estúpido de Ferdinand y quizás era una tontería como aquella la que le hacía falta. En un movimiento rápido, Loki se puso de rodillas de un salto en el sofá y consiguió alcanzar por los hombros a Ferdinand, tirándolo encima del mismo y estando los dos allí, hechos una trenza, peleándose el uno con el otro. No se estaban haciendo demasiado daño, de hecho desde el exterior aquello parecía más un achuchón que una disputa, aunque era lo segundo.

De un momento a otro, Ferdinand estaba encima de él intentando asfixiarle amistosamente y con una mano en su cintura, intentando matarle a cosquillas –para Loki las cosquillas eran un arma letal– y, había conseguido olvidarse un momento de todo lo que le atormentaba, ya no solo esos últimos días sino durante toda su vida. Y entonces oyó un ruido.

Una cerradura se movía, ligera, nadie estaba forzando nada. Una llave conseguía abrir la puerta que había cerrado unas horas antes y unas botas anunciaban la llegada de un tercero a la velada. Un portazo y una figura alta, robusta y de media melena rubia aparecía en el salón. Mirada entre triste e iracunda, sorprendida y decepcionada.  


El corazón de Loki se convertía otra vez en un bloque de hielo cuando su mirada se cruzaba con la del recién llegado, la diversión se había acabado, el juego había estado bien pero siempre había una realidad que aceptar y, la suya, estaba allí, con los ojos puestos sobre él.

– Thor. – Y fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en aquel momento a Loki. Su nombre, tan doloroso como siempre, tan afilado como su lengua de plata.


	2. dead hearts are everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La llegada de Thor a casa cambia las cosas y aclara algunas dudas, mientras Sif tiene su propio plan en mente sin contar con las consecuencias que pueden llevar sus actos al apartamento Odinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Este capítulo, a diferencia del otro, es casi todo de Thor, que en el primero había quedado muy en off.

Parecía que el tiempo se había parado en aquella habitación, nada se movía, nada avanzaba y todo quedaba en las miradas de Thor y Loki, la una clavada en la otra, sin intención de apartarse. Reinaba allí un silencio sepulcral y totalmente deprimente, solo si prestabas atención podías llegar a escuchar las respiraciones de las tres almas presentes y el viento que aullaba en el exterior, donde todo seguía su curso. 

Al fin, Ferdinand se quitó de encima de Loki y rápidamente le susurró al oído dónde había escondido el dichoso mando número uno. Loki le dio una palmada en la espalda, y su compañero cogió rápidamente la gabardina roja, colgada en el perchero, y esquivando a Thor y nunca mirándole, abrió la puerta lo justo como para que su cuerpo cupiera y, después, un ruido seco. Ya solo eran dos. 

Loki no se levantó, simplemente se quedó allí tumbado, paralizado. Thor, por su parte, tampoco se movió un ápice. Era incluso más alto que Loki y, sin lugar a dudas, estaba mucho mejor preparado físicamente. Loki era escuálido, era fino y daba la sensación de ser alguien frágil. En cambio, Thor… Thor era todo lo contrario a él, cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba trabajado de una forma impresionante, sus venas se podían ver ligeramente y nunca –nunca– se te pasaría por la cabeza meterte en una pelea con él, a no ser que fuera tu plan de suicidio. Entonces lo estarías haciendo bien. 

– ¿No piensas decir nada más? – Thor rompió el silencio, rompió la cuerda tensa que era el salón de Loki en aquel preciso momento – Tú, Loki, que siempre sabes lo que tienes que decir.

Loki tragó saliva, su tan obvia nuez se movió rápida de arriba a abajo y entonces se incorporó. Estar a un nivel más bajo que Thor le ponía también en una posición inferior, así que se levantó para mirar con el semblante serio a aquel que se estaba burlando de él allí mismo. 

– Creía que ya no vivías aquí. – Su voz no se quebró en ningún momento, con decisión dijo lo que le pareció correcto. Pero aquella decisión era una ilusión, era una determinación falsa ya que, aquella era la facultad de la que estaba mancado Loki.

Para ser sinceros, Loki no era nada en aquel momento. Loki estaba totalmente anulado, acababa de pasar de ser el rey del mundo a ser un cero a la izquierda, otra vez. Si Thor estaba cerca de él, su don no servía para nada. Sus palabras no le persuadían, no creía sus mentiras, no se asustaba con la mirada gélida y los labios formando una línea recta. Thor siempre había estado, a vista de todos –exceptuando a Ferdinand– por encima de Loki en cualquier sentido. ¿De qué servían las palabras cuando tenías un ejército de seguidores? ¿De qué, cuando con un gruñido podías quedarte completamente solo? ¿Para qué querían un orador si se podía admirar a un guerrero? Con todo esto, Loki solo podía hacer uso de su faceta de tipo duro y de sus palabras, de sus falacias, aunque Thor pudiera ver a través de él siempre tenía que intentarlo. 

– En ningún momento dije que me fuera marchar de aquí, ni siquiera lo insinué. – Thor se defendió, dando un paso hacia adelante y acercándose así a Loki, que estaba de pie tras el sofá. 

– Pero yo sí. – Loki dio un paso hacia atrás, él no quería que Thor estuviera más cerca de él porque simplemente no podría soportarlo. 

– ¡Este apartamento no es solo tuyo y tú no tomas decisiones por mí, hermano! – El tono de voz de Thor se elevó, también fue más duro, no era una simple afirmación. Era un aviso, era una alerta y entonces se acercó otro paso más, con el dedo índice de su mano derecha señalando a Loki, acusándole de todo lo que había pasado y, en cierto modo, tenía razón al hacerlo. 

Hermano. Loki sintió unas ganas terribles de gritarle, de cogerle por los hombros y zarandearle de simplemente decirle “no, no soy tu hermano, nunca lo he sido”. Pero eso Thor ya lo sabía, todos lo sabían. Que Loki fue adoptado era sabido por todos desde el día en que Loki cumplió diecisiete años, era un Odinson porque lo ponía en cada documento de identificación, porque había vivido siendo uno de ellos durante toda su vida y lo seguía haciendo, pero en realidad solo era una persona diferente.

Desde siempre, desde que eran niños, Odín favoreció a Thor. Thor estaba destinado a ser el mejor, estaba destinado a triunfar y, por supuesto, era el hijo favorito. Nada de lo que Loki pudiera hacer superaría jamás a su hermano mayor, nada. No importaba cuánto se esforzase porque, como siempre, seguiría viviendo a la sombra de Thor. ¿Acaso no se merecía él algo mejor? ¿No era Loki tan digno de aceptación como lo había sido Thor? Todas estas preguntas, todas las recompensas no recibidas, todos los halagos destinados a Thor convirtieron a Loki en quien es ahora. Su corazón helado, su rabia y sobre todo su envidia infinita hacia el mayor de los Odinson, todo tenía una raíz en ese complejo de inferioridad. 

Loki nunca quiso ser mejor que Thor, no quería superarle en todo, simplemente quería igualdad. Quería que del mismo modo que se apreciaban las cualidades de Thor se apreciaran las suyas. Cuando Loki supo la verdad, dentro de él, todo se echó a perder. Se quedó solo, en realidad. No pertenecía al entorno de su familia biológica, nadie le había reclamado ni había querido saber nada de él, y de la misma forma tampoco podía encajar entre los Odinson. Toda una generación de talentos, tanta perfección entre todos los miembros de la familia pero en el momento en que había dos ramas en el árbol, solo se podían aferrar a una, y esa rama, evidentemente, nunca fue Loki. 

Odín nunca fue justo con sus dos hijos, pero tampoco lo estaba siendo Loki con Thor. Thor, un niño lleno de arrogancia y cegado por su vanidad, tan lleno de sí mismo siempre, solo con ojos para él, para él y para Loki. Porque así era, por mucho que ahora Loki renegara de su vínculo con Thor, el último nunca le despreció a propósito, en realidad, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que le estaba haciendo daño. Thor siempre defendió a Loki y no actuaba para perjudicar a su hermano pequeño, no fue él el culpable del vacío interior de Loki. De hecho, Thor siempre ha sido el que al fin y al cabo ha seguido a Loki, Thor siguió –y sigue– llamando “hermano” a Loki porque, de alguna manera u otra, sentía que lo era. Thor siempre cuidaría de Loki porque, si no, ¿qué hacía allí ahora? 

El mayor de los Odinson tenía cualidades negativas, eso era obvio. La ira, la rabia incontenible y la agresividad; la vanidad llevada a un punto extremo, vanidad cegadora; la impulsividad y la irracionalidad, Thor era como un niño pequeño; la ambición. Pero no todo era malo en él, ya que a sus defectos se contraponían sus virtudes. Thor era un hombre de un corazón de oro, con la lealtad y la verdad siempre por delante, el honor y la valentía siempre sus estandartes. Sabía reconocer sus errores, con dificultad, pero siempre lo hacía y, sobre todo, lo que le delataba como un buen hombre, la facultad de perdonar y olvidar. 

– Mira, Loki –comenzó a decir Thor, ahora más calmado ante el silencio de Loki, moviéndose por la sala y mirándolo todo–, ¿qué te parece si hablamos después y dejas de mirarme como si fueras a matarme? 

Loki se cruzó de brazos, tomó airé y después lo soltó por la nariz, apartando la mirada de Thor y dirigiéndola hacia el suelo. Era una afirmación pero solo porque no tenía otra opción. No quería decirlo en voz alta ni tampoco quería que Thor se sintiera en la cima del mundo, como si él controlara todo y tuviera siempre las mejores ideas, porque para él, él mismo era el cerebro de los dos y no aceptaba órdenes de Thor, solo las respetaba si no eran demasiado estúpidas o si no tenía otra salida. 

Thor vio el gesto de Loki y, negando con la cabeza, se dirigió primero a su habitación. Abrió el armario –que era enorme– para coger unos pantalones grises de chándal, que utilizaba para dormir, y una camiseta básica blanca de manga corta. Después cogió la ropa interior y fue al baño. Lo único que quería hacer en aquel momento era darse una ducha en su casa y arreglar las cosas con Loki. 

Thor había pasado la última semana en diferentes casas que no eran la suya. Primero estuvo en casa de Sif unos dos días, fue el primer sitio donde se le ocurrió ir después de su gran discusión. No tenía nada, solo llevaba las llaves del apartamento, su móvil y algo de dinero, así que se las tuvo que apañar con la ropa de algún novio de Sif con el que habría vivido alguna vez. No le dijo nada a ella, es decir, sí le dijo que había tenido problemas y que se había ido por voluntad propia –no porque Loki se lo dijera, como él quería hacerle creer–, pero no le contó todos los detalles. Sif y Loki nunca habían sido lo que se dice un dúo muy pacífico, entre ellos siempre habían tenido conflictos. Las razones de ella estaban muy claras, eran personas totalmente contrarias; las razones de Loki, desconocidas hasta el momento. 

Había estado bien allí, pero no quería ser una molestia para una de sus mejores amigas, así que los siguientes tres días los pasó con Volstagg. Era gracioso estar con él pero a la vez preocupante. Volstagg comía el triple de lo que comía Thor y además siempre insistía en salir a beber algo. Fue como estar en un festival de música, tres días de alcohol y de ropa tan sucia que podría quedarse de pie sin ningún problema. Era totalmente asqueroso, pero fue divertido y por lo menos pudo despejarse un poco. De todas formas, no creía que ese ritmo de vida fuese demasiado saludable para él, así que pasó las dos últimas noches de su exilio en casa de Fandral, sin duda el más normal de sus amistades. Fandral intentó sonsacarle alguna cosa de lo que le había pasado con Loki, pero Thor sabía guardar secretos y, aunque aquello no era exactamente un secreto, no quería contarle todo lo que había sucedido entre los dos.

Finalmente, había decidido volver y dejarse de estupideces. Estaba claro que estaba enfadado y por eso había decidido desaparecer unos días, pero para nada iba a irse para siempre. No iba a buscar un nuevo apartamento, no iba a molestar a todos sus amigos solo porque Loki fuera un cabezón; no. No iba a separarse de Loki ahora, no después de tantos años viviendo juntos. Además, dudaba de que Loki quisiera de verdad que él desapareciera de su vida sin más. No creía que le quisiera fuera de ella, pero mucho menos sin decir adiós, sin una verdadera despedida. De ninguna manera, Loki parecía un tipo duro y podía ser la persona más cruel con la que te hubieras encontrado jamás, pero Thor podía sentir lo que Loki sentía y él veía más allá, Thor no se conformaba con aquello que Loki quería aparentar, Thor quería y sabía más. 

Thor se metió en la ducha, debajo del agua caliente, y suspiró sonoramente. Por fin podía estar tranquilo sin tener que preocuparse por si molestaba a alguien –Loki estaba siempre molesto, así que él no contaba–, sin tener que cronometrarse para no gastar demasiada agua, solo tenía que preocuparse por ducharse, nada más. Quiso que aquella ducha no terminara nunca, quiso quedarse allí dentro para siempre, sin oír nada más que el agua caer sin cesar, pero en realidad sabía que en algún momento tendría que salir, vestirse y enfrentarse a la realidad. 

Desde el momento en que había visto a Thor meterse en el baño, Loki había estado tumbado en el sofá de cuero. Sus manos tapaban su cara y no dejaba que sus ojos se abrieran, y después escuchó el sonido del agua desde allí. Loki se sentó en el sofá, muy serio, y simplemente se quedó allí, pensando. Por una parte, la vuelta de Thor al apartamento fue como si uno de sus sueños se desvaneciera para siempre, pero por otra –y esta era mucho más fuerte que la otra– se alegraba de que lo hubiera hecho. 

Alejarse de Thor le recordaba que no siempre tenía que ser el número dos, el cero a la izquierda, el plan B. Alejarse de él le recordaba que podía ser mejor que los demás y que podía superarse, que no siempre tendría que vivir en la sombra de otra persona, le recordaba que las cosas aún podían cambiar y que podía ser el líder de alguna cosa. De todas formas, para Loki fue un alivio que volviera porque, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, su relación con Thor era algo así como ni contigo ni sin ti. Le hervía la sangre cada vez que le veía, seguía sintiendo la misma envidia que sentía desde que eran niños y sabía que a su lado nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para nadie, sentía que podría incluso matarle, pero a la vez se veía incapaz de imaginarse sin él. No le perdonaba nada de lo que había hecho, no olvidaba ninguna de las veces que se había equivocado pero, aun así, sentía que de alguna forma necesitaba tener a Thor cerca. 

Apagó la televisión, que no tenía nada de volumen pero estaba encendida, y hundió la cara en sus manos. Después de un gran suspiró escuchó la voz de Thor, que le reclamaba desde el cuarto de baño. Loki resopló y se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y allí estaba. El mando número uno en manos de Thor. Este ya se había vestido pero aún tenía el pelo húmedo. 

– ¿Y esto por qué está aquí? – Dijo Thor, tendiéndole el mando a Loki para que se lo llevara de allí. 

Loki lo cogió y se encogió de hombros, no tenía ganas de explicarle todo el asunto que había tenido con Ferdinand, principalmente porque Ferdinand y Thor estaban destinados a odiarse para toda la eternidad. Por eso Ferdinand se había ido tan rápido, por eso quería estar seguro antes de subir al quinto D que él no estaría allí. Pero resultó que al final sí que estuvo, mala suerte. 

El más pequeño de los Odinson salió del baño para llevar el mando a su sitio, al lado de la PS3, y justo cuando iba a sentarse a la mesa para ver si podía trabajar un rato más, Thor volvió a pronunciar su nombre. Loki volvió al baño, muy serio, con el ceño un poco fruncido y mirando a Thor. Preguntándole qué quería pero sin decir ninguna palabra. 

– Podrías desenredarme el pelo. – Bajó la tapa del retrete y se sentó allí, alargando un poco el brazo para sacar el peine indicado. Thor lo pidió amablemente, no lo estaba exigiendo, no le estaba obligando a nada, solo quería intentar hacer las paces de alguna forma u otra porque si no llegaban a un acuerdo así, ellos dos acabarían en las manos y de verdad que Thor no quería destrozarle la cara a su hermano. 

– No quiero. – Loki se negó pero en cambio no se fue del baño, sino que se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados. Aquel tono áspero y seco había molestado a Thor, pero nada le molestó más que aquella mirada desafiante de Loki. Loki, que nunca dejaría de intentar destacar; Loki, que veía su vida como una competición. 

– Sabes que no me quejaré y, además, solo será un momento. – Thor estaba a punto de perder los nervios, su paciencia se agotaba a una velocidad vertiginosa y lo único que sabía es que en aquel mismo instante le daría un puñetazo a Loki en la cara, el puñetazo de su vida. 

– He dicho que no. – Pero Loki no se movía del marco de la puerta ni cambiaba de posición. Loki intentaba esconder una sonrisa llena de maldad, no sabía qué pretendía realmente, pero por alguna razón se sentía más fuerte en aquellos momentos.

– ¡¿Puedo saber qué te he hecho exactamente?! – Thor gritó a Loki, perdiendo totalmente los estribos. Después suspiró sonoramente y entonces habló con más tranquilidad a Loki. – En serio, Loki. ¿Ya no quieres que esté aquí? ¿Quieres que me vaya? No sé, llevamos toda la vida juntos y ahora te comportas como un auténtico gilipollas conmigo. ¿Tan mal me he portado contigo? – Thor empezaba a exasperarse y parecía que lo que acababa de decir iba en serio. 

Sin decir nada, sin siquiera inmutarse, Loki dio media vuelta y fue hasta el salón. Se acercó a la mesa para coger una silla de las que estaban a su alrededor y entonces se fue al baño, donde la metió y la puso justo al lado del retrete, al lado de donde estaba Thor. 

– Dame el peine. – Dijo. Y en realidad se lo quitó de las manos. No fue de forma agresiva ni brusca, simplemente lo cogió y entonces empezó a cepillarle el pelo a Thor. – Déjalo, Thor. Mañana será mejor. 

Loki no se disculparía, no le diría a Thor que acababa de coger esa silla porque en realidad no quería que se fuera, ni tampoco le diría que sí; que todos aquellos años se había portado fatal con él porque no le había tenido en consideración, porque no se había preocupado realmente de cómo se sentía y porque no se había dado cuenta de que todo el mundo necesita una pequeña dosis de atención, de protagonismo, y que él estaba incluido en ese grupo.

No. Loki no haría nada de eso, pero a su vez le estaría pidiendo que se quedara solo con haber aceptado finalmente la petición de Thor. Siguió desenredando cada nudo de la cabellera rubia de Thor. Con el pelo húmedo se podía ver mejor que tenía el pelo bastante largo, en cambio, cuando lo llevaba seco se le veía más corto. Thor no era rubio del todo, tenía algunos reflejos más oscuros en el pelo y por eso la gente le solía preguntar que si era rubio teñido. Cuando Loki terminó de cepillarle el pelo, dejó el peine en el tercer cajón del lavabo, donde había estado escondido el mando número 1 hacía nada más que unos minutos. Sin decir nada a Thor, se levantó de la silla y la volvió a llevar a su sitio, siempre muy serio. 

Thor se levantó y apagó la luz del cuarto de baño y, también en completo silencio, se dirigió a su dormitorio, donde sin siquiera mirar qué hora era se echó encima de la cama. En menos de diez minutos, Loki podía oírle respirar y casi roncar desde el salón. Bajó los cinco pisos y se las arregló para dejar la puerta del portal entreabierta y, cuando se aseguró de que no se cerraría, volvió al apartamento. Al entrar se sentó en el sofá y se quitó las botas y, descalzo, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la entrada para abrirla un poco. Y se sentó allí, en el suelo, a esperar. 

***

Thor dio media vuelta en su cama de casi dos metros de ancho y después soltó un pequeño gruñido. Desde debajo de las sábanas, mantas y demás, Jankus salió a la superficie para empezar a lamerle primero la mejilla y después uno de sus ojos cerrados. Thor alargó su brazo para acariciar al gato, que le daba los buenos días. Cuando se limpió la saliva del animal, abrió los ojos a la vez que se estiraba, aún en la cama. Mirando al techo volvió a agarrar las sábanas con fuerza y se tapó hasta el cuello. No sabía qué hora era porque parecía que el sol estaba tapado y los rayos no entraban por la ventana abierta, pero a la vez tenía claro que no; que no era de noche. De todas formas, nada de esto importaba demasiado a Thor en aquel momento, era sábado. Era fin de semana y no tenía nada que hacer, así que lo mismo le daba levantarse a las diez que hacerlo a las tres de la tarde.

La mañana se había antojado muy fría y Thor estaba empezando a barajar la posibilidad de quedarse todo el día bajo aquellas mantas, pero finalmente decidió armarse de valor para salir de la cama. Con aquella camiseta básica, de manga corta, se acercó tiritando una vez más al armario y sacó uno de los tantos jerséis que había allí dentro para ponérselo. 

Ya con el jersey puesto pero los pies aún descalzos, Thor abrió la boca todo lo que pudo en un gran bostezo, enseñando todos sus dientes. Dio media vuelta y puso una rodilla en la cama para alcanzar y coger a Jankus. Acariciando al gato, se dirigió muy perezosamente a la cocina, donde lo primero que hizo fue mirar el gran reloj que reinaba el lugar, solo por curiosidad. Las 10:54am, exactamente. En un gran suspiro sostuvo a Jankus solo con un brazo, mientras con el otro intentaba domar su melena. Jankus se revolvía en sus brazos, así que después de darle un pequeño abrazo lo dejó en el suelo con cara seria. El gato siempre había querido más a Loki. 

Con otro bostezo, Thor caminó hasta abrir el microondas, donde pensaba meter una taza de café que se convertiría en su desayuno, pero no fue así. Al abrirlo, ya había algo allí dentro. Aún con los ojos medio cerrados sacó el cartón que había allí para descubrir media pizza carbonara. No sabía de dónde había salido pero pudo comprobar que era comestible. No la calentó, empezó a tomársela así porque esa era la forma correcta de comerse la pizza. Como desayuno, siendo la cena de la noche anterior o, por lo menos, sospechando que lo era. 

Sacó todo el cartón del microondas y se sentó al sofá para seguir comiendo. Comenzaba a nevar otra vez y las ramas de los árboles, que se veían pequeñas desde la ventana, se agitaban violentamente mientras a la vez se llenaban de pequeños puntos blancos que no se irían de allí a no ser que el día cambiara y la nieve no cuajara. Como si alguien hubiera accionado algún mecanismo, Thor dejó la caja en la mesa, donde no había absolutamente nada, y después se levantó. Menos perezoso que unos minutos antes, empezó a dar vueltas por la casa. Estaba impecable y no había nada por encima de las mesas ni de los muebles, nada. Se metió en todas las habitaciones y, por último, miró el perchero. Allí solamente estaba su abrigo, así que supuso que Loki habría salido a algún sitio. Tranquilamente, volvió a ir al sofá, donde se terminó toda la pizza. Antes de que pudiera siquiera levantarse para recoger lo que había ensuciado, el timbre. De un salto se acercó a la puerta para coger el telefonillo y preguntar quién estaba allí.

– ¿Sabías que hace frío aquí fuera, grandullón? – La voz de Sif, burlona, esperaba a que Thor se decidiera a abrirle. 

Thor no dijo nada, simplemente rió y apretó el botón que abría la puerta, y cuando escucho que esta se abría dejó la puerta del apartamento entornada mientras llevaba a la basura el cartón de la pizza. Se sentó en el sofá mientras esperaba que Sif apareciera por el umbral de la puerta. En menos de dos minutos allí estaba, dejando su abrigo en el perchero y cerrando la puerta tras ella. 

– Ni siquiera te levantas para saludarme, vale… 

Cuando Sif estaba cerca de Thor a solas era ligeramente diferente de cuando todos –Loki, Volstagg, Fandral y ella– salían juntos. Porque sí, puede que Loki no fuera el más hablador de todos pero, al fin y al cabo, habían estado juntos desde pequeños y siempre habían sido un grupo. Con algunas pequeñas –y grandes– diferencias, pero un grupo. Sif era una chica dura y perseverante y, al igual que Thor, era una guerrera. Si Sif creía que tenía razón luchaba por su idea y por el apoyo de los demás hasta el final, sin rendirse. Nadie la haría cambiar porque era muy testaruda. Sif no tenía miedo de nada, siempre se enfrentaba a todos sus problemas con valentía y aceptaba las consecuencias de sus actos. Como amiga, la más fiel y la mejor que pudieras encontrarte nunca; como enemiga, la más feroz y la más fría que jamás podrías conocer. Sif era responsable y nunca bromeaba cuando se trataba de algo serio, de hecho, pocas veces bromeaba. El rencor era uno de sus grandes defectos, y es que era incapaz de olvidar y le costaba demasiado perdonar. 

Pero cuando solo podían oírse sus dos voces, las de Sif y Thor, las cosas cambiaban. La madurez de la chica se echaba a un lado y el espíritu se le ablandaba, su voz ya no sonaba tan atronadora ni tan decidida como lo había hecho siempre, sino que se podía percibir algo más de dulzura en ella, un propósito, un esfuerzo por conseguir alguna cosa. No es que Sif no fuera femenina, que lo era, sino que en aquellos momentos lo demostraba aun más. De todas formas, parecía que Thor no se daba cuenta o no quería notar esa diferencia. 

El mayor de los Odinson se levantó del sofá con una amplia sonrisa y, ante el comentario de Sif, sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó a ella para rodearla en sus enormes brazos. Ella no le devolvió el abrazo porque estaba atascada allí, sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar de Thor a no ser que él decidiera soltarla. 

– Vaya, Sif, estás congelada. - Thor la soltó e intentó ponerle la larga melena negra por detrás de los hombros y arreglársela un poco, ya que la había despeinado con el enérgico saludo. – No hace falta que me digas nada, sé que doy un poco de asco ahora mismo. 

– Bueno, tampoco das asco. – Sif le sonrió un poco sin enseñar los dientes, mostrando los hoyuelos en sus mejillas. – Un poco de pena, quizás… me recuerdas a esos señores borrachos de cuarenta años que…

Thor le puso una mano en la boca para tapársela y la interrumpió. Notaba como ella sonreía mientras él exageraba su reacción. Eran solo bromas, se habían levantado chistosos. Le quitó la mano de allí. 

– Dame quince minutos y ahora vuelvo, es que me acabo de levantar. Pon la televisión, la PS3, coge el portátil, hazte algo de comer, yo que sé. – Le sonrió ampliamente y se encogió de hombros. – Loki no está y esta es como si fuera tu casa también, ya lo sabes. 

Sif asintió con la cabeza y Thor desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, lo que podría haber parecido raro pero en realidad no lo era tanto, ya que casi todas las habitaciones del apartamento estaban conectadas entre sí. Se quitó las botas y las dejó por el suelo, mal colocadas, y después se estiró en el sofá y cogió el mando para encender la televisión. No había una razón concreta para ir a ver a Thor un sábado a las once de la mañana, simplemente le apetecía ir a verle. Se había enterado de que después de pasar aquellos días en su casa no había vuelto al apartamento, sino que antes había estado con sus otros compañeros, así que le pareció bien pasar un rato con él, hablar, ser amigos. 

Sif era observadora y se fijaba en cada detalle, estaba atenta a todo, así que en realidad la televisión solo estaba para hacerle algo de compañía porque lo que hacía en realidad era escuchar todo lo que estaba pasando, analizar todo. Tumbada en el sofá esperaba, oía a Thor abrir la puerta que unía su habitación y su cuarto de baño y el agua de la ducha saliendo de la piña. Sif suspiró y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansadísima, pero a la vez pensaba que había hecho bien en ir a aquella hora a casa de Thor. Por una parte, Loki no estaba, no es que le importara que estuviera porque simplemente él se picaba con ella y a Sif le daban igual los problemas, los podía soportar, pero siempre era mejor cuando todo estaba en paz. Por otra parte, era fin de semana y podría pasar más tiempo con el que ahora estaba en la ducha. Siempre estaba de un lado para otro y exceptuando los días que habían compartido piso, no se habían visto demasiado. 

Dejó de vigilar cada movimiento de su compañero y se giró un poco para poder mirar la televisión mientras esperaba. Frunció el entrecejo dándose cuenta de que no le interesaba nada de lo que aquellas personas tenían que decir y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se levantó del sofá. Se quedó allí, plantada. Aquello ya era un comienzo, después de tanto tiempo no podía seguir pretendiendo que nada pasaba, pero era incluso más difícil de lo que había imaginado. 

Loki estaba llegando a casa después de pasarse toda la mañana trotando por la ciudad, sin hacer nada en concreto. Veía ropa que le gustaba en un escaparate y entraba, pensaba que encontraría algo interesante en aquella tienda y decidía echar un vistazo, se cansaba y se sentaba en un banco. Nada en especial, solamente pasaba la mañana de los sábados fuera de casa porque le parecía un mejor plan que aplastarse en la cama y no salir de allí hasta por la tarde. Con el café en la mano se preparaba para entrar por el portal cuando alguien que pasaba por la acera le dio un pequeño empujón y le tiró todo el café al suelo y a los zapatos. No pudo ver bien quién era porque no se dignó ni a disculparse, simplemente siguió su camino. 

– Será estúpido. – Loki miró con los ojos entrecerrados hacia el desconocido que se largaba tan felizmente y siguió con lo suyo. Empezó a sacar las llaves del bolsillo mientras resoplaba y seguía maldiciendo bajito.

Se quitó el jersey que llevaba puesto y respiró hondo, aún en frente del sofá. Sif se dijo mentalmente que estaba pasando, que hoy era el día y que las cosas tenían que ser así. No podía ser tan valiente para algunas cosas y tan cobarde para otras, aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Se quitó los calcetines y los dejó dentro de las botas, empezando a avanzar ahora hacia el cuarto de baño. Se notaba la respiración más acelerada, su corazón volviéndose completamente loco, al borde de un ataque. 

Cada escalón que subía era una gotita de café que iba dejando, su rastro. ¿Alguien quería ver a Loki? Que siguiera el café y acabaría encontrándole. De todas formas, a él no le importaba aquello. Loki no se había reconciliado del todo con Thor y nunca jamás lo haría, pero por alguna razón desconocida la mañana había conseguido despejarle los pensamientos un poco y se había planteado no ser tan mala persona con él. Por lo menos no de primeras. 

Se puso el pelo detrás de la oreja y después, solo con su mano derecha empezó a desabrocharse el botón del pantalón. Volvió a pararse y, en mitad de la habitación, se ayudó entonces de la otra mano para quitárselo completamente. Lo recogió del suelo y volvió hacia atrás para dejarlo encima del sofá y lo mismo hizo con el jersey. Colocó las botas juntas, rectas, cerca de la ropa. Otra vez emprendió el camino, Sif con su piel de porcelana y su larga melena, avanzaba hacia donde estaba Thor con pasos inseguros pero rápidos. 

Ya veía el número cinco del piso, así que sacó las llaves del bolsillo para meterlas en la cerradura, aunque no pudo hacerlo. Aún tenía los dedos medio agarrotados del frío que hacía fuera, así que las llaves se resbalaron para caer hasta el rellano del cuarto piso. Murmuró algunas palabras y empezó a bajar los escalones para volver a recuperarlas.  
Con cuidado abrió la puerta solamente lo justo para poder entrar, el agua seguía cayendo y allí hacía mucho más calor que el que hacía en el resto de la casa. Abrió la mampara de la ducha de una vez y entonces se metió en la ducha, sin decir nada. Thor se había girado al sentirla meterse allí dentro e intentó taparse como pudo. Frunciendo mucho el ceño y buscando una toalla o cualquier cosa empezó a farfullar algo, aunque no se podía decir que fueran palabras de verdad. Sif simplemente se quedó allí plantada y empezó a acercarse a él.

– Sif, ¿pe-pero qué haces? – Thor retrocedió todo lo que pudo y de verdad no sabía qué estaba pasando en aquel momento. 

Loki volvía a subir las escaleras, con las llaves en la mano y hablándoles sobre cómo esta vez iban a penetrar la cerradura sí o sí. 

La ancha espalda de Thor entró en contacto con la pared del baño, que estaba totalmente congelada. Sif avanzó hacia él y se metió debajo de la ducha, su larga melena estaba ahora empapada y toda ella también. Alargó una mano para ponerla en la nuca de Thor, y entonces se decidió a acercar sus labios a los de su amigo. 

La casa estaba diferente, había algo que no cuadraba, pero no tenía ganas de ponerse a investigar en aquel momento. El agua de la ducha resonaba por todos lados y Loki fue a la cocina para coger algún trapo y limpiarse los zapatos, pero no había ninguno. 

La lengua de Sif luchaba contra la de Thor hasta que este la retiró del combate para mirar a Sif confundido. No dijo nada, pero su cara decía que necesitaba una explicación, alguna cosa, lo que fuese. 

Tenía el pelo muy húmedo de la nevada que estaba cayendo, así que después de utilizar un simple papel para los zapatos, entró en el cuarto de baño. 

– Solo quiero una toalla, no pienso mir- – Solo con pasar al baño la mampara estaba abierta y podía ver todo. Las caras de Sif y Thor eran una, Sif estaba en ropa interior y Thor estaba completamente desnudo. 

Thor apartó a Sif delicadamente y miró a Loki de una forma peculiar. Parecía que le pidiera perdón pero a la vez no decía nada. Loki ignoró a Sif y fijó su mirada en la de Thor. Thor pudo ver que nada iba bien, en aquel momento todas las personas implicadas en aquella escena acabarían del todo mal. Loki se encargó de hacerle saber lo que pensaba solo con aquella mirada y después simplemente se giró para no verle y cerró la puerta cuando salió, todo sin pronunciar ni una palabra. 

No solo estaba molesto, sino que estaba dolido. Cuando entró al baño y vio aquello algo pasó, como si de repente todo se hiciera pedazos. Sintió la traición en los huesos y no lo pudo soportar, no podía. Incluso cuando no tenía ningún acuerdo con Thor y este era libre para hacer lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera y cómo quisiera, le pareció que todo aquello era una trampa. Con las prisas ni siquiera se había quitado el abrigo, así que lo único que hizo fue agarrar las llaves y dar un portazo, con la imagen de Sif y Thor grabada a fuego en su mente. 

Thor apartó a Sif de un pequeño empujón y empezó a secarse con una toalla, sin perder nada de tiempo fue hasta su habitación y empezó a vestirse.

– Sif, deberías coger tu ropa y marcharte. – Gritó, enfadado, desde la habitación. 

Sif, metida en la ducha, notó un nudo en la garganta. No podía dejar de repetirse que no debería haberlo hecho, era una idea estúpida y tendría que haber sabido retirarse a tiempo, pero ahora no podía cambiar las cosas. Cerró el grifo y, sin quererlo, casi sin darse cuenta, empezó a sollozar. En parte porque acababa de ser rechazada, en parte porque su orgullo le decía que no todo era culpa suya. 

– Sif, voy en serio. No oigo como te mueves, sé que sigues ahí. Vístete y sal de casa, ya hablaremos. – Su tono ya no era tan duro, sino que sonaba a consuelo. La voz de Thor sonaba como cuando habías hecho algo mal pero aun así esa persona no quería tenértelo del todo en cuenta. Te echaban las culpas pero no querían hacerlo directamente, querían calmarte pero a la vez te estaban echando en cara tus errores. No querían hacerte daño porque sería demasiado en aquel momento, pero esperaban hacerlo un poco más tarde, estaba totalmente en sus planes. 

Las lágrimas de Sif ya eran más una cuestión de rabia que no de rechazo. No era su corazón roto el que se lamentaba, sino su espíritu. La esencia de Sif, todo lo que ella era se resentía ahora mismo con esas palabras que Thor le dedicaba, con esa falsa simpatía, con ese desdén. Decidida, como había sido siempre hasta hoy, salió de la ducha y empezó a buscar a Thor por toda la casa. Iba dejando las huellas por toda la casa, mojando todo lo que tocaba, y finalmente, miró en la habitación de Thor y se acercó a él. 

– ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decir? – Sif abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Thor, dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro. - ¿Me echas y ya está? 

– Sif, no quiero tener que hablar de esto. Loki- –empezó a explicar Thor, pero se vio interrumpido.

– ¡Loki! – Sif exclamó. Respiró hondo y después volvió a mirar a Thor, mientras las lágrimas volvían a acechar. – Siempre metes a Loki, pero esta vez ha sido culpa tuya. – Thor hizo el amago de contestarle pero Sif empezó a pegarle con los puños en los hombros y a intentar alcanzar su cara. – ¡Tú podrías haberme dicho que no querías nada! ¡Eres tú, Thor, el que me ha dado falsas esperanzas y después me ha dejado con la cara de boba!

Sif cada vez le pegaba más fuerte y Thor intentaba oponer resistencia y le agarraba las muñecas, pero siempre acababa deshaciéndose de aquellos nudos y volviendo a pegar a Thor mientras le decía todo lo que pensaba y había estado tanto tiempo esperando. 

– Sif, lo siento. Tengo que ir a buscar a Loki. 

La morena, en realidad indefensa, en ropa interior, mojada, se echó a llorar. A llorar de verdad, casi sin poder hablar por culpa de aquello. Después ella se acercó a Thor y hundió la cara en su pecho, sin dejar de llorar. Thor la rodeó con sus brazos. 

– ¿Por qué no puedes dejar en paz a Loki de una vez? Esto no tiene que ver nada con él, esto es entre tú y yo. – Dijo Sif, con un hilo de voz. Una voz quebrada, la voz de alguien a quien acaban de romper todos los esquemas, la voz de alguien con un corazón de hierro al que nunca han hecho daño y de repente han roto su armadura. – ¿Era tan difícil decir que no?

– Sif…

– Thor, ¡cállate! No vuelvas a decir que tienes que ir a buscar a Loki, porque no es verdad. – Se apartó de su pecho y seguía llorando, cada vez más. – Él no está por encima de todos, ¿vale? Y mucho menos por encima de esto. – Sif miró al rubio con dureza, indicándole que no la subestimara y sobre todo que no la despreciara. – No me merezco esto. Ni todos estos años, ni esta actitud, nada de esto. Deberías haber hecho algo en lugar de colocarme el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, en lugar de tratarme como si ya lo tuviera todo ganado. – Se secó las lágrimas con la mano, aunque estas volvieron. 

La chica negó con la cabeza y retrocedió unos pasos, con la mirada de Thor atenta a lo que hacía.

– No me lo merezco. – Repitió. – Aunque lo que más me duele es que pongas a tu hermano por encima de mí. A Loki no le importas porque él solo se preocupa de sí mismo. – Sif tragó saliva e hizo una pausa, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y luchando por mantener la compostura, por no volver a ponerse a sollozar como si fuera una niña pequeña. – No importa cómo lo quieras ver porque él no ha estado siempre cuando lo has necesitado, en cambio yo sí. Loki te ha echado de tu propia casa, te ha despreciado y te ha humillado, y las cosas no cambiarán nunca. – Se encogió de hombros y volvió a secarse las lágrimas, aunque no pudo dejar de llorar. Su voz sonaba rota y la verdad calaba hondo en el pecho de Thor. – Sabes que tu hermano es un farsante, todo él es una mentira. – Sonrió dolorosamente y después hizo una pequeña mueca. Respiró hondo y miró a Thor a los ojos. – Además, Loki nunca te querrá como yo te quiero.

Con todo aquello, Sif se dirigió al salón sin esperar nada de Thor y empezó a vestirse. Cuando lo tenía todo se marchó, dejando el eco del segundo portazo en el apartamento, y dejando a Thor completamente solo. 

El rubio sintió un pinchazo en su interior, quizás culpa. Se sentía sucio, tenía remordimientos. No solo por lo que Sif le acababa de decir, sino porque aunque sentía mucho el incidente con su amiga, no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Loki. Con un gruñido doloroso agarró la silla que había en la habitación y la lanzó por los aires, aterrizando ésta al otro lado del dormitorio. 

\- ¡Joder! – Gritó Thor, solo en el piso. Lleno de rabia esquivó el obstáculo que él mismo acababa de poner en medio del cuarto y salió al salón en busca de sus llaves. No las encontraba y cada vez estaba más nervioso, así que repentinamente agarró otra silla de las que descansaban alrededor de la mesa y la estampó contra el sofá. Arrastró la mesa con sus fuertes brazos y después se sentó en el suelo, intentando calmarse. Su respiración era agitada y había perdido el control completamente. Cerró mucho los puños y se llevó el izquierdo la boca, mordiéndose para volver a la realidad, para conseguir relajarse. Todo aquello solo fue un intento frustrado. 

Lo único que podría ayudar a Thor en aquellos momentos era encontrar a Loki y hablar con él. Loki, que odiaba a Sif. Loki, al que en teoría no tenía nada que decirle pero aun así sentía la necesidad de explicarle lo que de verdad pasaba. Loki.


End file.
